


Scones with a little bit of Pitch

by MaeruhasAnxiety



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cheating, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeruhasAnxiety/pseuds/MaeruhasAnxiety
Summary: An eerie vibe drenches the campus and Simon doesn't like it. What secrets and mysteries will he unravel, and who can he actually trust?





	Scones with a little bit of Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readin :)

**Simon**

“Are you _sure_ you’ll be okay Simon? You can always reconsider.” Penny’s worried voice echoes in the spacious room. My heart sinks a little as I let out a sigh. For all this time I’ve known, I would describe Penny as an overprotective mom. Don’t get me wrong and all, she’s a cool person but for god’s sake. I can take care of myself just fine.

“Yes, Penny.” I roll my eyes. “You know very well that I’ve decided to continue my studies there, and I _will not_ reconsider.”

She starts to protest. “But-”

I cut her off before she starts rambling about my past life mistakes again. “No buts. Please tell me you’re not actually serious about having to worry about this boy here. This boy is already going to attend university, Penny.” I inch closer to the front door, luggage in hand.

“Yes, but…… _This boy_ set fire to the bathroom,” She muttered under her breath, tone already drenched with her signature sarcasm. “Three times.”

“You know it was just an accident.” I point out as I twist the doorknob. Technically it wasn’t my fault she made me light the scented candles in the bathroom. Everyone- especially Baz- keeps calling me to tuck my tail into my pants, but it’s really uncomfortable. I know I should or I’d knock everything down eventually with it and trip everyone that walks by unknowingly, but really, it doesn’t fit into my pants well.

“Sure and that’s not the only time you messed things up.” She starts and I can tell she’s about to launch into another lecture if I don’t stop her. “Remember my crystal ball? You-”

“I broke it when we moved in but said I didn’t see it, yeah I remember.” I reason. “Now, stop it. You’ll make me late for the bus!” It’s a predictable excuse, but I figured that it’s enough to finally escape the grasp of never ending torture with these tiring memories.

She sighs. “Fine…”, pulling me in for a big hug, her arms circle along my neck as she tightens her grip. “ _Please_ take good care of yourself, Simon.”

I hug back. “Well, I’m a mess, I know, but I can manage.”

 Her face finally gives in and lets out a grin. “I guess I have no choice but to trust Baz on taking care of you now.” Her face showed signs of annoyance fused with mock sadness, but I can tell she’s joking.

“Pen- _ny_ ” My tone’s filled with exasperation, though a smile doesn’t fail to creep up my face. “I can do just fine, but thank you for putting limitless faith on me.”

“ _Simon_.” She calls out again.

“ _Penny_.” I mimic.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. “Well you better get going. Remember not to let anyone- _especially_ that snarky vampire- hurt you.”

“Penny! Baz won’t lay a finger on me- I think-” I add as an afterthought. “You should be worried I might injure him.” I smile while I shut the door as she does a last wave.

 

The school is larger than I thought it would be.

The campus is huge. Of course it’s not as gigantic as Watford, but compared with other Normal non-magickal academies, this place is definitely an upgrade. _Princeton University_ , home of the smart, rich and whatever that pegged its cliché boarding school troupe, which is also where Baz’s residing right now.

It’s surreal, the thought of being able to breathe the same air and learn the same things again.

The fully bloomed cherry trees remind me of the scones back at Watford. (Crowley, I’d really dig some sour cherry scones now.) Soon, I find myself at the school’s main building. Is this where I’m having classes? Or where Baz’s having classes? Am I able to have the same classes he’s having? More importantly, is he going to be wearing jeans and also be able to maintain his silky smooth hair? (After this long, I’ve decided that maybe I am gay, or maybe I’m just gay for Baz…… I think I need to consult my therapist about this.) I sigh.

“Someone looks like they’re lost.” The voice interrupted me whilst my thoughts were turning wild. It belonged to a boy with a head full of messy golden hair and a face that screams ‘mischief’. He looks at me as if he’s inspecting my curious state and raises his eyebrows. “Dude, you okay?”

“Oh uh- who are you?” I question him. I didn’t sense his presence at all, either that, or maybe I was just too careless and too deep in my thoughts.

“Oh yeah… The name’s Gideon, Gideon Howell. Nice to meet ya’.” He grins. “What about you?”

“Uh right- uh- nice to meet you too, my name’s –um- Simon… Snow.” I raised my arm and placed my elbow at the nearest pillar. But of course, I had to miss the it, resulting in myself falling backwards. He must think I’m a complete fool now. That, or a stammering idiot.

Surprisingly, instead of making a joke out of me and being unhelpful, he came forward and pulled me back up, unlike _some_ people. “You okay?” A burst of laughter escapes his mouth though. “I see you’re one clumsy fella.”

“Uh- y-yeah.” I resist stuttering but my mouth disobeys me. Why am I like this anyways?

“Well then.” He stuffs his hands into his pockets. “I better get going. See you around, Simon.” He smiles again and walks away, his silhouette gradually disappears into the distance.

Even though Gideon seems suspicious, I guess he’s alright.

 

Every door looks the same. Brown oak doors fill the hallway, making what originally was school turn into a maze of unlimited doors. The only difference on all of the doors are that each of them have their own number. Without finishing the registration process, one wouldn’t ever have known what the room is for, or at least, _remember_ where it is.

After a series of never-ending hallways, corridors and dead ends, I find myself standing in front of- what it might seem as- the only door that doesn’t look anything like the clone doors. The door was white and tall, it was even tall enough to be considered as a castle door. Engraved on the door, in small yet bold letters, was ‘Students Councilors Office’, which was exactly the place I had been looking for for the past one hour, which unfortunately was also situated right beside the entrance.

I’m starting to wonder how I’m able to manage pulling off these fucking ridiculous mistakes. First, the fall; now, surprisingly not being able to find a door located right beside the place I walked in from.

With much hesitation I push them open. The lady sitting in her desk looks up and welcomes me with a nice friendly smile while she gestures over to the chair facing her. I plop myself into it and let my eyes wonder around the room.

Organizing her paperwork, she makes a point of arranging them in an empty drawer before opening the rest of the closed compartments in a dutiful search for something. “May I have your name please?”

“Simon. Simon Snow.” The plants in her office look like plastic. Maybe they’re using fake plants to cut the cost of watering, or maybe the plants are actually real. I can’t help it, for the amount of time it took me to get here, my thoughts have used half the amount to go wonky.

“Ah, hold on… No... no…” She flips through a lot of files until she reaches mine. “Yes, here it is. Simon Snow.” She fixes her glasses and takes a closer look at it. “Hmm, okay…” She murmurs to herself while writing stuff in the folder.

I look at the certificates on the wall. Most of the certs keep repeating the same title- ‘Top Staff of the Year’. Well frankly, she does look like one.

“Okay here you go.” She said as she hands me a map, a schedule and dorm keys. (Finally a map.) I was about to stand and leave when she notified me. “Oh and Simon, just so you know, you’ll have to share your room. The same goes to all the other people.”

I thank her as I exit the room, mind now full of the thought, _I wonder who I’ll share my room with?_

 

When I stepped out of the building, the sky was dark with streaks of yellow, varying with hues of pink and purple, an orange filter painting the sidewalk, a sign that the time has come for the sun to go to sleep. This could only mean one thing. It was time to check out the dorms.

A short walk later, I stood in front of a grey building, which gave one a cozy and cool feel. The interior walls- on the other hand- were painted with a dash of fiery hot red, which was somewhat contradicting to what you see on the outside.

I set foot on the black carpet, make my way through the lobby- which has a few teal coloured tables and chairs, topped with a coffee machine, a water dispenser and a vending machine. This might be useful if I didn’t want to walk to the café. But personally I don’t mind walking to the café as long as they sell sour cherry scones or sandwiches.

After a frightful climb up the steep stairs, I reach the top floor. I found my luggage lying near one of the many doors, which meant the door behind my luggage had to lead to my room.

Questions start filling my head again when I put my hand on the doorknob. Who’s my roommate? Will he hate me? Will I get along with him? Will my roommate be Baz? What would I do if it was Baz? Will Baz be wearing jeans?

Much hesitation later, I grit my teeth and twist the knob.

Both sides of the room had its own bed and desk. One of the desks were occupied by a guy with his headphones on.

A guy with messy golden hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the procrastinating~~  
> At least I rewrote this chapter ey :p  
> Kudos?


End file.
